It has been recognized that during compression packaging, local variations in compressibilities or calipers can result, which may lead to the flexible outer casing not being filled to an optimal extent. If a high degree of compaction occurs, certain areas of the absorbent articles can be affected, e.g., high compression resistant parts, mechanical fasteners, elasticized internal standup barrier cuffs, waist bands or elasticated side panels, and this can lead to either product damage or to reduced absorption performance.
When flexible disposable absorbent articles are compression packaged, volume changes occur which can lead both to "wedge-like" shapes and to the absorbent articles in the centre of the array being squeezed out. To counteract such an effect, special confinement measures are taken to stabilize the array at its side faces in a direction perpendicular to the direction of compression. As a consequence, the speed of compression packaging is reduced. In addition, the difference in the compressibilities or calipers of parts of the absorbent articles may lead to relatively unstable and easily deformable packages. Therefore, for the purposes of storage of such unstable packages in a shape-stable stack, rectangular load bearing cartons are employed.
From EP-A-0618148 a compressed array of flexible articles is known, which comprises one or more unit packages that are maintained in their compressed state by a paper wrapping. The whole compressed array is encircled in a flexible covering made from a film of thermoplastic material. The application also discloses an alternative type of unit package where the flexible articles are folded and packed in a "head-to-tail" configuration. There is however no suggestion that the compressed state of the array could be maintained even in the alternative configuration without the presence of the individual paper wrappings. Moreover, in order to get access to the products, the consumer has to tear open the outer plastic flexible covering and remove the inner paper wrapping across the width of the products.
In view of the above problems, the present invention seeks to provide a package comprising an array of compressed, flexible absorbent articles that:
o makes efficient use of the available packaging volume by redistributing the orientation of the absorbent articles before compression packaging; PA1 o can be compressed to a relatively small volume without causing damage or a significant reduction in the performance of the absorbent articles; PA1 o reduces the free space inside shipping units (corrugated cases); allows use of ISO modular cases and increases pallet usage; PA1 o is stable with regards to shape (tending towards a rectangular design for a better fit when the package is displayed e.g. on supermarket shelves) and has an improved appearance; PA1 o allows for easier consumer access to the single absorbent articles contained in the flexible outer casing when opened. PA1 o eliminates the need for inner shapes/compression maintaining means such as e. g. paper wrapping
The invention further discloses a relatively simple and reliable method for compression packaging of an array of flexible absorbent articles at high speed.